


Ross and Alex: The Engagement

by Legend_Milky



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend_Milky/pseuds/Legend_Milky
Summary: Ross had meant to propose to Smith months ago but couldn't due to his anxiety. With a little encouragement from Chris Trott, will Ross be able to it on the most romantic day of the year?Smith meanwhile is oblivious to Ross' struggle.





	Ross and Alex: The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Valentine's day story.

Ross and Alex: The Engagement

February 12th.

Alex was on his way home from YogStudios when he popped into the shop to buy Ross a Valentine’s day gift. This year will finally be year that Smith is prepared. He chuckled to himself as a celebrated buying the gift two full days early. He looked at all the tat in the Valentine’s isle; overpriced cards, chocolates. None of that was really his and ross’ style. Neither where any of the pricey wilting flowers which made Alex think why they weren’t on offer. Alex stood staring at the sad display, looking at what was for sale but not really paying attention, maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as he thought. Just as he was about to leave he spotted a small teddy bear holding a love heart that said “Together Forever” on it. Alex picked it up and it was so soft and fluffy he just knew that Ross would love it. Although Ross tried to put on a macho man, football loving tough guy persona in video’s; when it was just him and Alex he was just an emotional bloke with a big heart who would do anything to make him smile.  
Alex bought the teddy bear and the most generic “I love you, blah blah blah” card he could find that wouldn’t require him to take out a pay day loan to buy and continued to walk home, hiding the present and card in his bag where he will forget about it until the 14th.  
Meanwhile Ross was out walking his two dogs, Oscar and Archie, through the crowded streets of Bristol heading in the direction of where he lived with Alex. He was calm as he’d bought Alex his Valentine’s gift almost 3 months ago as a Christmas present but was too scared to give it to him and despite Chris Trott’s disapproval just bought Alex a pair of trainers instead. But in two days, he will give Alex the ultimate Valentine’s day gift. A beautiful silver engagement ring with a small diamond in the centre. It was pretty and not ostentatious, Ross knew that Smith would love it. He didn’t however know if Smith would accept his proposal of marriage. They had never really talked about getting married, but Smith had often talked about them spending their entire lives together and that’s basically the same thing, right? Ross entered his and Alex’s apartment and took the leashes off his dogs and watched as they ran to the kitchen where he could hear them sloppily drinking from their water bowls. Ross crashed on the couch and flicked on the tv, deciding to watch an old episode of Top Gear whilst waiting for Alex to come home.

February 13th.

Ross, Alex and Trott had just finished recording a session of GTA and where taking a break in the office kitchen. They where eating their lunch when Alex excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he was gone, Trott gave a Ross a weird look.  
“What’s with look?” Ross inquired, attempting to feign ignorance even though he knew exactly what Trott was going to ask him.  
“Are you actually going to ask him this time?” Trott asked  
“Yep.”  
“You didn’t convince me. I promise you Ross, Smith said to me the other week that he wants to marry you but wasn’t sure if you felt the same. You’re both in the same boat Ross. Just ask him please.” Trott lied about Alex telling Trott that he wanted to get married. Alex was an emotionally closed individual and rarely talked about his relationship with Ross to anyone.  
“Look Trott, I’m going to ask him don’t worry. I have it all planned out.” Ross explained as confidently as he could, but he hadn’t planned everything and didn’t even know what to say. Ross was itching his hands together which he did when he was anxious about something. Ross felt his breathing increase as he started to overthink the task that he had to do tomorrow. It hit him like a speeding train. He was going to propose to Smith.  
Ross started sweating as he struggled to take in deep breaths and short exhales. Or was it the other way around? He just didn’t know, all he knew was that he had moments to calm himself before he ended up crying his eyes out on the floor of the office in the foetal position as a panic attack ripped through him like a lumberjack turned axe murderer. He had seconds to act. Seconds to find Smith.  
Ross leapt up from his seat at the table and stumbled towards the bathroom, hoping that Smith was still in there. He entered the bathroom just as Smith was drying his hands. Alex turned to see who had come into the bathroom and saw Ross sweating and on the verge of tears, so he immediately went into supportive boyfriend mode and wrapped his arms around Ross.  
They stood in the bathroom hugging until Ross had calmed down. Smith leaned back and placed his right hand on Ross’ still slightly sweaty cheek as his left hand gently cupped his bum. Alex gently kissed Ross on the lips and asked him what had got him so worked up.  
“Just everything that’s been happening recently Smith.” Ross replied and though what he said was true, he omitted telling Smith that the thought of proposing to him is what really set it off.  
Smith hummed in reply and gently kissed Ross again, this time on the neck, just where Ross liked it. He also gently squeezed his bum and said “I love you Rossy-babe and you’re always welcome in my arms if you start to struggle with your anxiety. I’ll always be here for you. Forever.” Ross smiled at Alex’s use of Rossy-babe, a stupid nickname he’d thought up after a rather successful night at the pub. Ross also felt his dick start to tingle as Alex caressed his bum and kissed his neck. “I know that Smithy-babe, I love you too,” and with that, Ross kissed Smith on the lips and said, “I’d love to stand here kissing you all day, but I have to go and edit.” Smith groaned, “That’s annoying, I thought I was finally gonna have my fantasy of fucking you in the office toilets come true,” he chuckled and slapped Ross’ bum as he turned to leave, earning the middle finger from Ross as he did so. Smith laughed, Ross was back to his normal self, as they left the bathroom together and went about their day.  
After they’d finished their work, Ross and Alex walked out of the office hand in hand and got into Alex car. Although they lived closed to the office, they drove in because it was raining. Once they got home, they settled down to a relaxing night of tv and snuggles. They didn’t have to go into work tomorrow which improved their evening immensely. Yes, they love their jobs but who doesn’t love a day off?

Valentine’s Day:

Alex woke up earlier than usual, groaning slightly as he stretched his arms and legs before he rolled over and looked at his beautiful boyfriend Ross who was still in a deep peaceful sleep. Alex got out of bed, not bothering about keeping quiet as Ross could sleep through the apocalypse and went downstairs to feed Oscar and Archie. He then had some toast for breakfast and wrote out his card for Ross and got the teddy bear and placed them on the kitchen counter where Ross would see them. He then went upstairs to have a shower, knowing that the dogs will wake up Ross. They always did when he was in the shower. Ross was forced awake by the weight of two over excited dogs leaping onto his bed and pushing their noses up to his face. He laughed as he received good morning kisses from the pair before pushed them away and git out if bed, going downstairs and passing the bathroom where he could hear Alex singing to himself. Ross walked into the kitchen and immediately seen the gift that Alex had left him. He opened the card and smiled before picking up the teddy ear and giving it a hug because of how soft it was. He also took the fact that the teddy bear was holding heart that said ‘Together Forever’ on it at a sign that Trott must’ve been right. Alex did want to marry him.  
Ross placed the card on the kitchen table and made himself a bowl of cereal and after he finished it he went to the bedroom and got the ring box from its hiding place and took it into the living room and hid it between the seat cushions of the couch and waited for Alex to get out of the shower. He decided that he’ll just pop the question as soon as Alex comes into the living room and get it out of the way as quickly as possible. Ross sat naked on the couch, he always slept naked and hadn’t got dressed yet and waited for Alex who had just turned the shower off.  
Alex started getting dried in the bathroom before leaving and heading to his bedroom to get dressed. He decided that since it was Valentine’s day, he’d wear one of his thongs, knowing it sends Ross wild. A dirty secret that neither him nor Ross would ever tell anyone. Alex then put on a pair of jeans, a jumper and a hoodie and then went to the living room to find Ross.  
Ross heard Ale exit the bedroom and come towards the living room. This it. No turning back now. He grabbed the ring box and kept it hidden in his hand. Alex entered the living room and immediately gave Ross a kiss.  
“Thanks for the present, I love It,” Ross said kissing back and grabbing hold of Alex’s hand with his free hand making him sit on the couch as he peppered light kissed along Alex’s jaw.  
“Is you being naked all day my present,” Alex purred as he squeezed Ross hand with his. He turned himself towards Ross and placed his free hand on Ross’ cheek pulling him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues mingling in familiar territory and for this moment Ross was in heaven and forgotten about his important task.  
“It could be if you don’t want your actual present.”  
“Oh really? What’s my actual present?” Alex gave Ross a confused look as Ross got off the couch and knelt on one knee if front of Alex.  
“Fuck yeah, are you going to give me a morning blowjob?” Alex snickered to himself and grabbed his cock but stopped and stared in disbelief as Ross opened the ring box and proffered the silver ring to Alex.  
“Alex,” Ross started, trying to ignore how much he was shaking, “I’ve loved you ever since I met you all those years ago. You’ve helped me, you’ve been everything I’ve wished for and more. Will you marry me?” Ross gave Alex a smile.

Silence.

Ross felt the tears well up in his eyes. Had he fucked up?

Alex took the ring and put it on his left ring finger and pulled Ross into a hug. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. Of course, I’ll marry you babe.” He was internally kicking himself for taking so long to reply. Ross just hugged back as he let the tears flow.  
“Hey, please don’t cry babe.” Alex tried to calm ross. “I’m just so happy. I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend,” Ross said smiling back.  
“You’re just too soft for your own good, aren’t you?”  
Smith pulled Ross onto his lap, “This is a really pretty ring Ross, I can’t wait to show it off to everyone.” Ross laughed, “Just forget to mention that I was naked when I proposed.” They both laughed and spend the rest of day talking about planning their wedding. They ordered a pizza and had a chill night in catching up on tv.  
Alex then gave the dogs a quick walked and when he got home both he and Ross started to get ready for bed. After Ross had brushed his teeth and gotten into bed he felt Alex warp his arms around him and pull him in close. “This has been the best Valentine’s day ever.” Alex moved his hand onto Ross thigh and rubbed it gently, slowly kissing Ross’ neck. Ross pulled Alex onto him and kissed him deeply, only pulling away to pull his t-shirt off before hungrily pulling him back in. They continued kissing as Alex pulled his jeans off and carelessly tossed them onto the floor before straddling Ross hips. Ross noticed Smith’s thong and got immediately hard.

Tonight was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm thinking about making this into a series where the next story will be their wedding and then another story for their honeymoon.


End file.
